The Princesses Escapade
by piratesahoy
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling AU: Once upon a time, there once lived a princess born into royalty with one goal, to be married off and become the Queen to rule her kingdom but what she longed for was an adventure. Captain Hook, the most feared pirate on the seas, docks at a kingdom and the most peculiar thing happens; his century old vengeance is long forgotten and love blossoms...
1. Lost Girl

**Authors Note: This story is dedicated to king-killian-jones on tumblr, this is their Once Upon A Time Secret Santa present. Enjoy! If you guys comment on this enough, I may add to it and make it a multi chapter.**

"When they first met, they were nothing but two lonely people, one was consumed with rage and emptiness and the other with abandonment. They met in the strangest of places in a village filled with well, death, and under all that death, there the man was hiding. The first face he saw was hers, glistening in the sunlight. When they looked at each other, they had no idea how important they would be to each other. Her blonde hair contrasted with his dark hair. But what caught her attention, were his eyes, deep blue like the sea holding so much adventure and longing but hidden in a mist of self loathing and hatred.

After awhile they became quite acquainted with each other, they even climbed a beanstalk together. They both explored friendship and found comfort in each other, both with regret and loneliness. It was a hard road to follow especially in the wake of villains threatening Storybrooke. As time went by it became apparent that what they had was more than friendship, he showed her he could be more than just a pirate and she showed him she could be more than an orphan. He knew long before her that she stole his heart in a way he thought had died centuries before.

As they journeyed to Neverland, they learnt how alike they really were. They also happened to share their first kiss, as passionate as it was they were both too stubborn to admit how they felt, or rather she was too stubborn. When he revealed how he was going to win her heart, not with any trickery but because she'll want him. At the time she didn't believe him and how wrong she was. It took awhile but once they were dancing around a ballroom like a prince and princess, though she technically was one, she knew that he had found a place in her heart.

Their adventure continued, as they learnt more about each other and explored their love in depth. They followed each other, battled against evil, and won. They even were cursed and met each other again, the deckhand pirate still falling for the saviour, in every way possible. But then they found each other once again, but as ever, they lost each other to darkness, falling from grace and even dying. But death was no match for true love. The saviour travelled to the underworld, with the idea to save him, and them sharing a heart, being one, finally together. It was a tough road, and it wasn't as simple.

But she saved him like she always did. The End."

"But daddy thats not the end, you didn't mention me"

"Ahh yes and then one day they conceived the most beautiful girl in all the realms, with his bright blue eyes and her wild blonde hair" The once fearsome pirate said.

"Daddy, I want another, please, pretty please" Fluttering her eyelashes, knowing that her father could never say no to her.

"Now come on, Annie, you know you have to get to sleep, otherwise Santa Claus wont arrive, and you've been such a good girl this year" Even though she could be a right menace, getting it from her father, she is kind at heart and full of energy, as a normal three year old would be.

"Daddy, thats not my name!" Hope said in quite a huff. She could also be very fiery when she wanted to.

"Okay then Princess Anneliese, its time to go to bed" Killian said in a proud and posh voice.

Annie loved when she was called her proper title and full name, named after Killian's mother. Her little cheeky smile shone through her tiny face, lighting up the whole room with happiness and well cuteness. Once she was settled in, the retired pirate tucked her in, and gave her a goodnight kiss, promising that tomorrow Santa will leave presents under the tree, but only if she fell asleep.

Once downstairs, Killian collapsed on the sofa next to his heavily pregnant wife, finally getting some peace and quiet from a very energetic three year old. And in a week or so they'll also have to contend with a new born, a baby boy.

"How was my beautiful princess?"

"She wanted her favourite story, ours. But obviously I left out the gruesome stuff, love" Not wanting to worry his hormonal wife.

"I'm glad that she enjoys how we met, does she still want to be called her full title? I mean I'm not complaining but I would of thought she would take after you and want to be a pirate, she's a daddy's girl through and through."

"Well then this little fella" talking to the obtrusive bump, "will have to be a pirate and sail the seven seas, protecting his big sister from all the dangers in the world" kicking with anticipation, the baby boy eager to be born.

They had already decided on a name. Liam, named after his brother, after all he did marry them, in the underworld no less. Both of them knowing that soon they will have a pirate and a princess to deal with, Killian and Emma knew he will be as stubborn as the rest of them.

Finally two lonely people had found a home and, most importantly found a family. They now know that no matter what was coming their way, if it villains, or simply the troubles of parenthood, they would get through it, the best way possible, together.


	2. Good Form

Following the crowds of rowdy people that descended the village, she was excited to see where they all were going. She felt a sense nervousness but also curiousness, she needed to know what was happening, it was part of the adventure. As she got closer to the village centre, it was clear what was happening, it was a duel. And it looked like it was against two pirates, both looked very angry and by the looks of things were willing to take the fight to the death.

One of the fighters, caught her eye through the crowd, he had jet black hair and vibrant blue eyes, but his expression was full of anger, but what caught her eyes was the light reflecting off a hook that seemed to replaced the mans hand. From the looks of things he was winning the duel. She saw him saying something to his opponent, but it was too far for Emma to hear.

All of a sudden the crowd dispersed, the victor seemed have disappeared, perhaps to celebrate, but Emma couldn't move, she was routed to the spot staring at the now dead body lying in his own blood. She had known pirates were violent, she just never imagined this much, then again she was quite naive.

She suddenly felt very self conscious, like she didn't fit in, which was true since she was royalty. She felt like she needed to get out of there. But not back to the castle, she still needed an adventure. Instead of scared like you would expect, she felt something else thrumming though her body and that was adventure and danger. She wanted to feel it. And the pirates gave her an idea. They were dangerous and adventurous ,perhaps, just perhaps she could experience that, not the 'violent' part but the 'free to do what the hell she wanted' part. And that's what she wanted.

Her idea was ludicrous but at the same time it was amazing. She could become a pirate. She could feel free for once. She could sail the seven seas. She then thought of the beautiful pirate ship she first saw in the harbour. It was perfect. If she could just get on board she could work as a pirate for whoever was the captain, and even though it was dangerous, that's what she wanted. Danger. But she knew that women weren't really excepted on ships so she would have to come up with something else.

Then it was like a light bulb had turned on in her head. It was such a crazy idea but full of the danger she longed for. She would disguise herself as a boy. Even though it sounded impossible she knew she could pull it off, she would just hide her hair or cut it off, she knew she could grow it back with magic, and just wear baggy trouser and a shirt. She was slim enough to fool people and she knew it. When she was younger she used to prank the guards that followed her that she was a young servant boy, it was only when her parents were looking for her that they realised.

She could do this.

She will do this.

A few hours later, Emma had a well thought out plan. She had found a nearby and frankly 'shady' market that she could find some no conspicuous clothes that she could pull off being a boy in. Once she traded her gown, for the worn out clothes, she knew she was one step closer to her adventure, looking down at herself, Emma hardly recognised the body she saw. The baggy clothes hid her slim figure well enough that no one would guess her secret. But there was still one thing she needed to fix and that was her hair. As much as she loved the feel of it falling down her back, she knew it had to go. Managing to also buy a pair of scissors buy selling her remaining jewellery, she slowly cut it of, bunches at a time, until it was the length of a small bob. Without a mirror, Emma could only guess what it looked like and hoped that it was convincing enough to pirates.

She knew she was being naive, but this is what she wanted, she wanted danger, Emma needed it. Making her way back to the ship she could only guess what she would have to do to become a crew member but she hopes its not too difficult. Then Emma remembered one more thing, a name. She needed a new name. She got it. Edward. She would now be called Edward. Perfect!

Standing in front of the massive broad ship leering over her, she felt slightly nervous but then she thought back to her life in the castle and how lonely and bored she was, doing the same thing over and over again, with no adventure or fun. This was her only chance at freedom. Emma knew that once she turned 18 she would be married off, as her parents already had a prince in line, someone called Baelfire, she had heard rumours about him, how he loved to manipulate and take power from those around. He also wanted to rule a larger kingdom than he would inherit, hence where Emma came in. But that's not the life she wants.

Making her way on board the ship, she can see some of crew staring at her like a sore thumb. But this is what she wants, so hell to them. Once she was on deck she was standing in front of what looks to be the captain or the first mate.

"Umm, hi I was wondering if I could work on this ship for you" Emma said sheepishly

The crew erupt in laughter, obviously finding what she said funny.

"You think our captain lets on any fool on here that's wants to be a pirate!"

Another fit of laughter...

"You have to work for it"

Then he threw a sword at her feet, obviously wanting her to fight for a place on the ship. This is what she wanted, she wanted excitement.

"Okay..." Emma picked up the sword, feeling is weight on her fingers, it was heavy but nothing she hasn't held before.

Suddenly the man in front of her drew his sword and got in a stance, ready to fight. Emma took this as a cue to get in position. Then all of a sudden he lunged for her, with his sword narrowing missing her. But Emma or now Edward, used their quick reflexes to move out of the way. Then she used her sword to bounce back at her attacker. Their blades clashed and the fight picked up speed. They both were fairly good, Emma knew she was taught well by her only friend and this proved it. Emma swung around quickly to her opponent just in time to flick their sword out of their hand, leaving them defenceless and Emma the victor. She then aimed her sword at his throat, to single she had clearly won.

Just as she was about the lower her sword she heard rustling in the darkness to her left before her opponent spoke.

"Captain, this boy wants to be on our crew"

She knew he was talking to whoever was hidden in the shadows, out of view.

"Does he now, and how did he take to the sword?" His accent was something she had never heard, it made her more curious to the whole situation.

"Well I turned out no match for him, his skills seem quite adept, but I'm sure you'd beat him with no trouble."

As the pirate finished his sentence, the Captain finally came into view. Even though he was still in the shadows, she could make out some of his appearance, one of which was a rather shiny hook on his left hand. Then she realised that, it was the same man that won the duel in the village...

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, if you do, comment below and favourite it, I love to here some feedback! :)**


	3. The Jolly Roger

Captain Hook POV

Finally the Jolly Roger reached the harbour, even though it was small, it had everything a pirate needs. And after all Captain Hook had some business he could finally attend to. He had found out a few days before that one of his crew was stealing from him and worst of all sending information about his whereabouts to his enemy Blackbeard. Though Blackbeard was as harmless as a fly in Hooks eyes, he could be damn annoying. And another thing Hook loved about anchoring down in this small village was that he could stock up on his favourite drink. Rum.

After they had docked, his crew hovered nervously around the Captain knowing that something was going to go down, they just didn't know what. Yet. Oh how he would enjoy this. As they all gathered around the Captain, now in the village square, he knew now was the time.

"Now, Mike, care to tell me why you have been stealing from me and working for Blackbeard behind my back!" Hook shouted with as much venom as he could.

After that his crew backed away quietly, leaving only the traitor, shaking with fear as he knew what the Captain was capable of.

"Uhh... Captain...Sir...He forced...umm...me to..." Mike managed to get out before, the captain drew his sword ready to fight.

"You're scared more of Blackbeard than me! Well we shall see when I'm finished with you" Then Hook chuckled to himself as he watched the bastards face drain of all colour. Though he didn't like getting violent, he knew that if he didn't make an example of Mike, other crew would follow and pirates would get wind that he'd gone soft. And that's the last thing he wanted, especially when he had his revenge to attend to.

As his now ex-crew member realised what was happening, he drew his cutlass in an attempt to fight back, though he knew that his Captain was one of the best swordsman in the realm. Even with one hand, his Captain out shined any pirate in a duel and he knew it. That's probably why he was wearing his smug look. He knew he would win.

"Come on then, Mike, prove your worth or die"

With that, the duel commenced, the crowd growing in anticipation. In these parts, duels are entertainment. They both lunged forward, and their swords clashed with ease. It was like a dance, one that the Captain was clearly winning. With the crowd chanting on, the Captain kept up with his bravado of a viscous pirate as he kept flicking his sword at his opponent. But in the crowd something caught his eyes, not something but someone, he could just about see her fiery blonde hair and could see her emerald green eyes. Taking his attention back to the duel, with one last lunge, Hook unarmed Mike then spoke the last words the traitor would ever hear.

"You think you can live and tell the tale, after you steal and work with your Captains enemy. I think not!" Hook whispered before driving his sword through Mike. He hated doing these things but as he always says 'a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets'.

After the crowd dispersed, he and his crew left the body to finally relax with lady company or what Hook prefers is to drown himself in rum, which the tavern nearby seem to be fully stocked up on. But Hook couldn't forget about the woman he had barely seen, but what he had seen had took his breath away. It was just something about her, the way her eyes sparkled with loneliness and wanting.

On his way back to the ship, slightly drunk, he could hear a commotion on his ship. Interesting, he thought. As he walked up the plank, he could see a fight going on but could only see his first mates face and his opponents back, it looked like a young boy. And from the looks of things he was winning, as Hook moved to get a better look, he was masked in darkness but he could still see the attacker and what he saw shocked him to the core. He immediately recognised his eyes, emerald green, or more like her eyes. It was the same woman, her hair had been cut to a short bob, and her clothes were worn down, he guessed to probably pass herself off as a boy. For the first time in a long time he felt sympathy, looking at her eyes whilst she fought, he could see the passion and how much she wanted to work on the ship. Which made Hook feel another emotion curiosity, who the hell would want to work on a pirate ship, especially if you are a woman? He knew that it could mean trouble but from the look on her face, she wanted to be a pirate not needed. And that in itself was interesting.

As the fight drew to an end, the clear winner was the woman. Again very interesting. Just as Hook was about to congratulate the victor, Smee, his first mate and sore loser spoke. Oh if only he knew he was beaten by a girl...

"Captain, this boy wants to be on our crew"

"Does he now, and how did he take to the sword?" Even though Hook knew how she had done, he couldn't help but annoy Smee on his defeat.

"Well I turned out no match for him, his skills seem quite adept, but I'm sure you'd beat him with no trouble" His first mate said bitterly.

Then Hook slowly walked out of the shadows showing how impressed he was with the 'boy', and he knew from her expression that she recognised him from the village square. It was hard for someone to forget his dashingly handsome face, even if they only saw him for a spilt second, Hook thought smugly.

"Well then boy, since you won, lets talk about your terms, care to join me in the captains cabin" He said sternly, just because he knew her secret doesn't mean he has to go easy on her.

"Yes...Sir" she said slightly nervous but her eyes beamed with happiness dearly ecstatic that she won her duel.

As they left the crew and enter his quarters, something inside him sparks another realisation, he hadn't ratted her out, was there still something human in him or is his curiosity getting the better of him? He didn't know but it was something about her made her stand out from everyone around her.

"So, 'boy'" he made sure to emphasis the word 'boy', he does love a bit of fun. "What made you want to become a pirate"

"Well, sir, I've always wanted adventure, and what's more adventurous than becoming a pirate" That certainly was true, the captain thought but he knew something else must have made her make the sudden decision

"Ahh, that I know, adventure is addictive, I never caught your name, boy?"

"Umm... It's Edward, sir" She was quite cute when she was shy, no, don't think about her like that, she's now on your crew, Hook thought.

"Well, Edward that certainly is interesting, I would have thought a woman like you would have a more feminine name? Don't you think?" As her jaw dropped, he just smirked bathing in her reaction.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the little cliff hanger, i just couldn't resist ;) Comment how you felt about this chapter and maybe favourite** **it if you enjoyed it and you never know i might update it quicker. Thanks for all the support so far!**


	4. Into the Deep

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, I sure did writing it! Finally Captain Swan moments! Tell me what you guys think, and sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader yet :)**

Fear encased her body. How could he know already there was no way he recognise her, they briefly saw each other from afar? And yet he was just standing there with his legs crossed, leaning on the wall with his arms folded against his body, like this wasn't even an issue, and being undeniably handsome at the same time.

"What...no...I'm called Edward...I'm a boy" Emma tried a lame excuse, as an attempt to hide the truth, but deep inside she knew it was pointless.

"Really..." Hook doing his smug smile, "because I could've sworn I saw you in the village square watching me intently and you certainly were no boy, what with you beautiful long hair that you seemed to have cut" It was a real shame too he thought.

"Well, your wrong" Emma said quite bluntly but blushing at the same time. She now wasn't as scared as before it was clear from his posture that he was not a threat.

"Ahh you're a prickly lass, I like that in a woman, so go on what's your name, your real name, love"

"Umm..." Her cheeks reddening.

"Out with it, don't worry I still want your pretty face on my ship" He didn't know why but telling her to leave the ship never seemed an option.

"It's Emma"

"Well isn't that a beautiful name but then again it would have to match that beautiful face" Finally he had a name to her face, a real name.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused why am I still here, you know my secret" well, not all of her secret but she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. She was pretty sure her cheeks were now bright red, and she knew this was because no one had ever complimented her so much, Emma wasn't sure if that's a good or bad thing. But one thing was for sure, this was a new experience and part of the adventure.

"What you don't think that I'm so heartless that I would refuse a lass an adventure, there is just one problem, that unfortunately my crew don't take kindly to having women on board, which I think is totally ludicrous I mean who wouldn't deny you, love" He was staring at her like she was on fire, but she had a feeling that there was some emotion in his eyes but because of her lack of contact with other people she had no idea what it meant.

She honestly was a gift from God, her hair even short was beautiful the way it flowed around her face, even in the darkened room, he could see the brighter highlights. Oh how he couldn't wait to see her in the sunlight with wind whipping around her. Another thing he thing he liked was the way she easily blushed, he couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. He needed to stop doing that, she was in his crew not a wench.

"I'm sorry, sir but the thought of working on ship and sailing the seas seems

"Lass, it's fine, I have the perfect job for you, cabin boy. That means you can spend your time following me" then he winked at her. "Oh and also, love stop calling me sir, I prefer captain or just hook, your not my servant"

"Okay.." Emma said slightly more confident.

"Here is your quarters, love"

"Can you please not call me that, I have a name you know" Ohh she had some fire, hidden beneath, as he learnt more about her, the more captivating she seemed, he was in so much trouble

He just ignored her as he opened the door to where she was going to be staying. Though it was small, he was sure it would do for her, it was either that or with the rest of the crew.

"I hope this will do, I obviously can't have you staying with the men, I'll come up with some excuse as to why you are separate but I'm sure thy won't have a problem. As for anything else you need, you know where to find me and I'll see to it you are happy, love"

With a huff, Emma sat on her makeshift bed, looking nice around, it wasn't much but it was enough.

"In the morning I'll give you some tasks to do around the ship and see what talents you have. I bid you farewell for tonight, hope you have a good nights sleep, love."

* * *

As he retired for the night, there was only one thing on his mind, Emma. And for some reason he couldn't figure out why. She was alluring, that much he knew but it was something else, and that intrigued him and scare him at the same time. But if there was one thing he knew for sure, that was he was in for a rough night. He always seemed to struggle to sleep when his ship was docked, something about the sea calming his mind; at least he wasn't drunk out of his mind, but then again he'd be unconscious by now rather than wide awake thinking about a mysterious blonde girl he thought.

* * *

As she settled down in her room, though you can't really call it that, it was more like a cupboard, she thought about the events that got her there. Who knew a pirate could have a heart, there was no other reason as to why he kept her on the ship, that was kindness and certainly not the same man she saw in the village square. She also couldn't get over the way he looked up close; his piecing blue eyes seemed to be ingrained in her memory every time she closes her eyes, it was maddening. She knew she wouldn't get to sleep easy, this is the first time she hasn't slept in a princess worthy mattress, Emma knew she had to suck it up. This is her life now.

And tomorrow would've been one of the most important days of her life, and she knew she would be spending it in front of a crowd, showing off her beauty and poise. That's not how she would've wanted it but her parents had their own plans, none of which were her happiness, it never was. Emma knew her parents had responsibilities but at the same time they made her feel worthless. It wasn't always that way, Emma was sure she remembered memories of the three of them exploring the castle gardens but she's not sure if that's just a dream conjured up to try and make her feel better about her life. Anyway she's no longer there. She's here. On a pirate, beginning an adventure she's always wanted. And Emma couldn't wait.

That was her last thought before sleep overtook her.


	5. Think Lovely Thoughts

Hey Guys! HAPPY ONCE DAY! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had some personal problems but I'm back! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and also sorry if there are any mistakes, I currently don't have a beta ;)

* * *

As Emma slowly woke up, she realised where she was. On a ship. She could feel it bobbing on the water and honesty it was the most calming this she had ever felt. Then she suddenly remembers today is her big day, she is 18. And Emma can't help but smile at the prospect of experiencing something new. It is a fresh start. And most importantly she is the happiest she has ever felt.

Once Emma sat up in her creaky bed, she felt some knots in her back. She guessed it would take some time to get used to her new sleeping arrangements. After all she was a princess. But now she wasn't. She was a cabin boy, so she hard to start acting like one. It was then she missed her long hair, it was always like a safety blanket and also made her

* * *

As Hook woke up, it was nothing like Emma's start to the day. It was sudden. And very early, the sun hadn't even risen. And then he figured out his sudden wake. A certain prominent hard on from a girl he had met last night. He laughed at how childish it sounded. He knew he had to deal with his 'issue' before he came on deck but he just struggled with the realisation of how much this woman effected him. As he took his member in his hand he had to jerk himself off with memories of her beauty. This was stupid, he was a ruthless captain not a love sick boy. This had to stop. He couldn't be like this. He couldn't have feelings for this girl. He hardly knew her. And she was his crew.

* * *

He needed to set sail, even though they had only been in the port for a day, they already had all the supplies. Hook knew that his duel had frightened some of the crew enough to get them to now do their jobs and as quick as possible. Oh how he loved to get his crew in line now and again.

As he told the crew to set sail, doing all their jobs in order to make it a flawless effect for the ship to start to move out of the dock and onto the open sea. Once things was settled, and he was steering, he tried to find Emma's face in the crew getting to work, he knew it was early so perhaps she was still asleep. That'll have to change.

When she finally came up onto deck. She took his breath away, even in just a simple cabin boy clothing. It's then he remembered that she's pretending to be a boy, so he should stop looking at her like he currently is doing. Once he took a moment to collect himself, he saw she was walking directly towards. As she was walking he could just about she her curves swaying as she got closer. This damn siren would be the death of him.

"Captain, what would you like me to do?" Emma spoke a little confident.

"Well, Edward, I have some jobs that need doing, like counting the stock, and making sure all the weapons are accountable. And Edward, a pirates day starts at sunrise, not whenever you feel like it. Tomorrow you shall get up at the same time as the rest of the crew, understand"

He knew he couldn't be 'nice' to her or give her special treatment because to everyone else she was just a cabin boy and nothing else. But all he really wanted was to was have her close and show her everything about the ship, everything that makes him love her. The ship was everything he had, and he wanted to show her it. But what scared him was that he had no idea why he felt like that. He had never had an interest like this since Milah, and he remembers clearly how that ended. Bloody crocodile. And that couldn't happen again. Not ever.

"Yes, Captain, sorry Captain, won't happen again" She said, feeling a little out of place. She knew that he was Captain, but he was so nice last night, maybe it was to good to be true.

"Smee" As he called his first mate over, it was obvious he had hurt her with his abruptness, but he had to keep up the act of a heartless Captain. "Show Edward here, to the hull, and tell him how to count the stock" He said as sternly as he could.

"Yes, Sir"

Once she was below deck with the captains first mate, things didn't seem to get better.

"Just because you are new does not mean you will get any special treatment from me or any other crew, and also you have to address me as Sir. Get it in your thick skull, that you are in the lowest position of the ship, all the things we don't want to do, we will pawn it off to you, understand?"

"Umm…Yes, Sir"

"Right then, lets get you to work"

* * *

After the sun set and dinner had been ate, though Emma wouldn't call it dinner, it was more like slush. All the crew retired to their quarters. So Emma took the moment to go out onto the deck and look up at the sky. She was very happy to see that the deck almost empty with only one crew on lookout in the crows nest, checking that the sea was clear. Holding onto the rail, Emma looked out and felt oddly calm, today was probably the hardest she had ever worked, and she felt exhausted, ever bone in her body ached but she knew that it was a sign she had worked hard. And even though it was very hard, she still enjoyed it. She liked doing something new, even if it was just counting stock and ordering the weapons.

"Love, how was your day"

The voice made her jump, she was so out of it, she failed to hear footsteps coming towards her. And she immediately recognised the voice, it was the Captain. What was he doing here? She just wanted some time to collect her thoughts and not be ordered around.

"It was good"

"Don't lie, love, I know it would've been hard"

"Why do you care, Captain" Why was he even here, he was the Captain, not her friend.

"Look, Emma, I know I was harsh on you this morning but I am the Captain and I cant be considered weak in front of my crew" Using her real name, made her shivered, not hearing it all day made it sound somewhat special.

"Okay…"

"I snuck some food for you, see the Captain gets better grub than his crew, and I thought you might want some actual food, rather than that vile substance the crew eats"

"Umm.. Thank you, but why are you helping me or being nice to me?" "Lets just say I'm curious, love" He was more than curious, he was overwhelmed. Though he didn't she much of her through the day, what he did see, a sensation overwhelmed him, and he was quite sure what it was.


	6. Desperate Souls

**A few weeks later...**

He had to stop. He had to. But he couldn't. She was all he thought about. Emma. Her name did things to him which should not be possible. She had settled down in the crew now, and they had routine to keep her act up. He would ask for a bath in his room and let her wash whilst he took guard making sure no one would ask questions or see what she was doing, but always having his eyes closed to keep her privacy, after all he was a gentlemen. And he liked it. The secrecy of it all. But most of all he liked the time he spent with her. And what he loved the most, was when they were in his cabin, him telling her stories of piracy and seeing her eyes light up with wonder. And whenever he made a flirty comment she would blush profusely, and it was a sight to behold. One he would never tire of. Not that he would tell her of course.

Tonight was the annual drinkfest aboard the ship, one night where no one is working and alcohol is a must have. It normally ends up in some drunken fight and a lot of money lost at gambling games. And that's the reason it's only one night a year. It doesn't end well. But it is still a break for the exasperating work aboard the ship when there is no harbours in view. Everyone always had their spirits high on this day, and today was no different, with some whistling while they worked. Oh tonight was going to be eventful, Hook just knew it.

* * *

She'd be lying if she said it was easy work being a pirate, but she somehow still loved it. She wasn't sure if it was all the fresh air she was getting or the way the ship glides through the sea beautifully calm. She does miss her old life, who wouldn't, being a princess did have its perks. But she knows if she hadn't have left, she would have been married off by now and be living with a stranger. This life was certainly better in that aspect. She was completely free, with only the sea surrounding her. One of the things Emma loved the most was her relationship with the captain, if you could call it that. He was a completely different person without the crew around, and when he smiles with her it's genuine and none of that smugness he conveys, it was just pure. And something she longed for whenever they were near each other.

* * *

As night fell, work stopped and alcohol and chairs were brought onto the deck and the festivities began. As the alcohol, mainly rum, was passed around, Emma realised that with her sheltered life meant that she had never drank before. When the rum got to her, Hook gave her a questioning look but she paid no attention and swallowed the beverage, trying not to choke on the burning sensation, she did not want to look weak in front of the crew, she was already the lowest in the food change, she did not want to be a laughing stock as well. But she couldn't help but choke and cough, clearly not expecting it to be so strong.

Once her shot was done, she tried to piece herself back together, looking around and seeing that no one saw her terrible attempt because they were already too drunk to see straight. That was except the Captain of course, and he couldn't stop smirking, once the the rum got to him, he downed his shot with ease, god damn his arrogance. This night was going to be interesting.

Shot after shot, the more she had, the easier it was to swallow and even enjoy. But she knew she had had too much, what with her barely able to think straight, let alone stand. Emma was now siting alone, looking out at the sea, holding a bottle of rum, just admiring the view. That was until a body got in the way

"Hey, yo-ur block-ing my vie-w..."

"Love, I think you've had too much to drink, let's get you inside" She knew immediately who it was, Hook.  
"No-pe" Emma said, somewhat confidently, knowing however that she probably couldn't even stand in her current condition.

"Everyone one else has some what retired," if you count dragging them to their beds once they had collapsed. "I'll help," Hook looped his arm around Emma's to try and help her up but resorted to using both arms to support her while walking slowly to his cabin.

"Your my hero, Captain Hook"

He couldn't help, but smile. Drunk Emma was a sight, and a beautiful one at that. After a few moments she perks up again.

"What kind of name is Hook anyway, who would name a child that"

"Well, love, that's not actually my name" Her drunk state meant that her jaw dropped at that statement, trying to look at his face for the answer.

"Well then what is?"

"Killian.. Killian Jones" This was the first time in years he had ever said it out loud. It felt unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Killian...hmm I like it" Oh how he will never forget the way she says his name, too heavenly, making him want to hear it from her mouth again and again. As they just about managed to get inside his cabin he tried to sit her on his bed but she was being very stubborn. Refusing to sit, she would much rather be held by his strong arms.

"Come on, Emma, let's get you into the bed"

"But..this isn't my bed" Only just realising where she was.

"I know but I can't leave a damsel in distress all alone can I"

"Nope"

"You know, Killian" Oh he really did love how she said his name.

"What do I know, Emma?"

"This is the first time I've had alcohol"

"Ahh that, I had guessed, but who was I to tell a lady what to do"

"A lady..." Emma burst into laughter. "I like that"

''Come on love, let's get you under the covers, and then you can sleep off the rest of the rum"

"Hmm, s'okay"

Once she was settled, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, with Killian opting to sleep on his rather uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this Chapter, drunk Emma is always fun! Hope everyone likes this chapter! If you did feel free to comment you thoughts, I love to see your opinions!**


End file.
